sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Epindol
Epindol is the first planet in the Fohannah system, and the homeworld of the United Species of Epindol. History Epindol was formed billions of years ago, when a Conqrix supercomputer named 3-PINDOL drifted into what would later become the Fohannah system. The planet was later named after it. In 2011, the Experimenters chose Epindol as the planet to evolve their latest genetically-enhanced creations, the Garadreads. In response, the Kraygans chose to seed the planet with their own creations, primitive Klee cells that would evolve to become creatures strong enough to fight the Garadreads. Time on the planet was sped up via a chroniton flare so that four months of normal time would equal many millions, if not billions, of years. In the Creature Stage, the planet was colonized by the Dweeble Empire (this colony was later destroyed by the primitive Kleekoonanonis and Garadreads). Then a meteor impact caused some of Epindol's oceans to vaporize, leading to a Desert Age. A bit later, the Kleekoonanonis became tribal, and learned of the Garadread plot to destroy the planet. They were able to stop them. In the Civilization Stage, the Garadreads were nuked by a species known as the Thistil, but were able to escape. In addition, the Vendras, Norsuruses, and Humans, in that order, colonized the planet. Using technology from the latter, the Kleekoonanonis made it to space. During the Space Stage, several attacks plagued the planet. First, the Dreskons tried to invade Epindol, which was successfully thwarted. Later, the Shadowrex attacked the Roizelle capital city. They were defeated, but at the cost of the Roizelle's city. In STNL: Journey's End, Epindol was briefly taken from the Fohannah system by the Garadreads. It was moved to the Typhonus Nebula, and became a part of the Dread Star, designed to erase all of time and space. It was later returned to the Fohannah system. In September 2014, the Roizelles fell under the mind control of Deuum De Amoeba and attempted to take over the planet in his name; but this was undone due to the influence of the ReeSat-BahTin and Isharos Lunar . Alternate Histories *In the Reflectiverse , the Kleekoonanonis had conquered the Jonterops and Roizelles. The planet was known as Kleeus Prime, but was attacked by the Nemletnegs in 2014, killing all of the Kleekoonanonis save for Jercy Packson. A year later, Jercy Packson from the prime universe teamed up with the liberated Jercy Packson from the Relfectiverse to successfully destroy the Nemletneg Federation and liberate Epindol. The Kleekoonanonis were cloned back into existence and Jercy proclaimed the rise of the Jercinian Empire *In an alternate timeline caused by the erasure of the Kraygans, the Kraygans never existed, and therefore never seeded Epindol with life. The Garadreads and Experimenters were able to conquer the planet, and created the Kleekoonanonis instead. *In a dimension where the Jonterops were never randomized, the Jonterops killed off the Garadreads and Roizelles. *In an alternate timeline caused by Nhan tossing a rock into the Dread Star's reactor, Hatred was able to launch an attack on Epindol. Although the attack was thwarted, this Epindol was destroyed when its timeline collapsed. Astronomical Data Epindol is about twice the size of Earth, but has about the same gravity. It has three moons: Unila, Beanaction, and Annonsomil. Annonsomil is large enough to have a dense atmosphere and a moonlet called Kleth. Its parent star, Fohannah, is a G-type main sequence star, and is ~600 light-years from Sol. However, it was briefly moved to the Typhonus Nebula by the Garadreads in November 2013. Epindol currently has a very temperate and mild climate, perfect for life. 500771635122-1-.png|Unila, one of Epindol's moons. 500771645019-1-.png|Beanaction, another Epindolian moon. 500771645023-1-.png|Annonsomil, another moon of Epindol. Also pictured is the moonlet of Kleth. Trivia * The idea that Epindol was formed by an alien construction may be a reference to the Doctor Who episode The Runaway Bride, which reveals that Earth was formed by an alien ship passing through the early solar system. However, it may be coincidental. *Epindol is based on the real-world exoplanet Kepler 22-b, a potentially habitable planet confirmed in 2011, as STNL was being made. *The United Species of Epindol does not actually include all the living sentient races from the planet. Besides the evil Garadreads and Burkentons, the Zoolohonians and Octo Beards are not apart of the USE. The Zoolohonians and Octo Beards still live on Epindol, too. *Epindol's theft to a different part of the galaxy is a reference to the Doctor Who two-parter The Stolen Earth/Journey's End, where the same thing happened to Earth. * Epindol was originally going to be called "Epindo" (a name made using SPORE's random name generator), but williezk often misspelled it as "Epindol", and then decided it was the planet's true name. Category:Planets Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Homeworlds Category:Colonies